Hetalia: North American Powers
by MissSerendipity2013
Summary: Beverly Hills is a new personification and gets discovered by countries 5 hours later. Alabama decides to take her in after she finds out about California and his cities who aren't really that capable of taking care of Beverly Hills. I'm also taking OC requests if you want your OC featured in this.


**Hey peoples! I'm back with a new series for Beverly Hills and Alabama! It's a bit like HetaliaLoveFreak's Earth Seires except it has more cities and California in it. I don't own Hetalia, and if I did, I'd be holding OC contests with fans. I only own Beverly Hills, California, and the cities. Alabama belongs to HetaliaLoveFreak. I'm also taking OC requests if you want your OC to be featured in here.**

* * *

A young six year old girl was standing outside in windy rural California. She had curly brown hair that was worn down with a white ribbon to hold them down, brown eyes, and an olive tan. She was the new personification of Beverly Hills, but she was a new personification. So since she was one, what was she supposed to do?

"I'm so hungry!" She says. She wore a long white montgomery coat with purple lining and drawstrings with a blue skirt that you couldn't see very well because of the coat and brown snow boots. The coat also had a tag on that read '90210' on it. She starts coughing and coughing until she passed out after 3 minutes of trying to stand up.

**-5 hours later-**

Beverly Hills woke up and felt different. She was in...a house? Wasn't she supposed to be outside? She was wearing a different outfit too. It was a white shirt with long sleeves and matching pants with lace accents and she lacked her ribbon. Oh crap. The ribbon. It's gone. Her palms got sweaty and her face turned red.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a woman with a yellow headscarf and a flower came in. Beverly Hills turned around and fell on the ground in the process. "You must be Beverly Hills! Come with me!" The woman had a heavy Hungarian accent but it was easy enough to understand. She helped her up and went to a room where a sixteen year old was waiting with...others.

"I have her!" Beverly Hills looked at the room and only had one thing set on her mind: Find that ribbon. "Where am I?" She asked. "You're in France's house. I'm only staying here for a remainder of time though." A 16 year old with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes says. "Okay, so who's going to take her? Are your in the Europe region?" The woman asked.

"I'm pretty sure she's in the North American region, Hungary. I've heard a 'Beverly Hills' click off a state's tongue before, namely California's." The girl says again. "She's all yours, Alabama." Hungary says. Alabama laughs and pulls out a white ribbon. "I believe this is yours, miss Beverly Hills." She says. "Thank you very much!" Beverly Hills ties the ribbon on the back of her head.

"We should get going now, right?" Beverly Hills asked. "Not yet. I want you to get accustomed first." Alabama said. "But I feel better!" Beverly Hills jumps up and spins. "I mean get to know the other countries, silly." Alabama says. "You mean you're not the only country?" She asked. "I'm not a country, sweetheart. I'm a state."

"Like I'm a city?" "Yes. We all don't have to be countries." Alabama stated. "When will the countries be here?" She asked. "Well, you just saw one, as a matter of fact. Her name's Hungary, she helps new personifications of land find their location in the world and see their groups." Alabama said. "So she helps personifications?"

Alabama nodded. "That's good." Beverly Hills said. "So...you're in California, correct?" Alabama asked. Beverly Hills nodded. "California's too busy and his cities aren't the best of caretakers, so I'll take care of you. How does that sound?" Alabama asked. "Wonderful." Beverly Hills said. A man yelling in French walked out and Alabama yelled back in the same language.

"You speak French?" Alabama nodded. "When your state, city, or country is invaded by others, you get colonized. You got colonized by the Spanish, so when they were gone, you knew how to speak Spanish without messing up. Same way with me getting colonized by France." Alabama explained.

"That's France?" Beverly Hills cocked her head. Alabama nodded. "Alabama, other countries want to meet her." France called back. "Beverly Hills, go upstairs and act asleep." Beverly Hills nodded and rushed upstairs and rushed back in the room, closing her door and jumping on her bed.

* * *

**That's the first chapter! Read and Review!  
**


End file.
